


Warm Evening

by vejita



Series: Mogeko March 2021 [1]
Category: Deep Sea Prisoner - Fandom, 海底囚人 | Deep-Sea Prisoner, 灰色庭園 | Haiiro Teien | The Gray Garden
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 16:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vejita/pseuds/vejita
Summary: Satanick didn't need to go on an adventure to spend a beautiful and interesting day, not when he had his treasure right by his side.
Relationships: Ivlis/Satanick (Gray Garden)
Series: Mogeko March 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215560
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Warm Evening

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I have written for Mogeko March. I hope you will like it! It was very fun writing it, especially since it helped me take a break from all the work I have to do.
> 
> Day 18: Favourite Family.

It was a calm evening in the Land of the Roots. No peculiar events occurring over the day that disturbed the peaceful town, no sudden guests to ruin the tranquility that was reigning in the castle. 

It was the calmest day Satanick could ever wish for. The sky was clear, no clouds in sight to deface its chaste cleanness, while the stars were shining around the Moon, in contrast with the total darkness of their background. 

It was the perfect day to spend with the company of family. 

"We should go on another date Roachy, it's been a while," the devil of that calm land suggested before drinking some tea, letting the scent of the warm liquid embrace his senses, a pleased sigh leaving his mouth immediately after: tea was always so good, never failing once from giving him back his strength. 

"There is a nice place I would like to try out so let's go together!"  
Recently Satanick had been acting more and more like a good father and possible lover, treating his son and his Ivlis with a lot of care and love, giving them presents, taking them in fantastic and breathtaking places around his vast and interesting world. 

He cherished his little family and decided to do anything to make them happy. 

"I don't feel like it," soon Ivlis replied, his body sinking in the couch he was sitting on: it was comfy and warm, enough to make the flame devil feel cozy and relaxed. Never in his life he would have thought he would have felt that much calm in the living room of his former torturer, even chilling with him and talking about dates. 

"C'mon! Everytime we go out we have lots of fun! Am I wrong?" 

"Very wrong." 

"Roachy!" 

It had became common between the two devils to have those types of conversations, domestic and pleasant, not heated up or uncomfortable. It was thanks to these moments they realized that they had quite a good chemistry. 

"Last time you were blushing so much," Satanick insisted, leaning his body forward, towards where Ivlis was sitting, who in response sighed loudly and pierced the other with his gaze, so to underline what he was about to say; 

"You serenaded me in the middle of a plaza!"  
He was still upset by it, the simple memory of the curious looks on him making his head hurt and cheeks burn: that had probably been one of the most embarrassing moments he had ever experienced.  
However, Satanick wasn't on the same page, unable to understand where the problem was; in fact, he remembered that serenade with a lot of affection and warmth, so much that he closed his shiny eyes and sighed dreamily, a gentle murmur leaving his soft lips: "It was so fun." 

"It really wasn't..."  
Obviously Ivlis wasn't going to change idea, no matter how much the other devil tried to convince him of the contrary: it _definitely _had been the most embarrassing thing that had ever occurred to him and the simple idea that Satanick wasn't remorseful in the slightest frightened him.__

__And to think that once they fought about more serious things._ _

__"So, next time we go out! It's settled! Date time date time."  
As expected, Ivlis's gentle murmur had been completely ignored by Satanick, who kept on excitedly cheer and sing «date time» over and over again, almost jumping from his seat for how much eager he was at the idea of a night out with his beloved. Yet, his excitement was soon cut by a small and sweet voice intruding in the discussion, one that was extremely familiar to both devils. _ _

__"Mama said no."_ _

__"What did you say Lico?" Satanick asked faking to not understand, tilting his head to the side to observe better the little child at the feet of his «mama», his little hands dirty with pastels colours and his adorable face contorted by a displeased frown._ _

__"Mama said no so you are not taking mama anywhere," Licorice repeated, his cheeks puffed and his lips pursed in indignation. It was almost ironic how, compared to his father, that child was so mature. He didn't want his mama to suffer, even if in the last period Ivlis looked happier and calmer, so when he heard how much his shitty dad was insisting he couldn't help but voice his concerns._ _

__It was all for his mama._ _

__"Don't call me «you», I am papa. Say it: paaapaaa," the «shitty dad» stated with a wide smile on his face, inviting his son to follow his correction; however, to his calm and fatherly invitation, Satanick only received back a scoff and a dirty look, one that made him froze on the spot: did he say something wrong? He too deserved a cute nickname, that was so unfair._ _

__Betrayed and upset, he simply mumbled offended: "Kids nowadays..."_ _

__Very very unfair._ _

__"Roachy tell him something!"_ _

__Ivlis had to help him, he couldn't let something like that happen! He too was the father of Licorice and as such he demanded the same sweet and mushy treatment.  
Yet, in response to that request of help,the flame devil simply sank even more on the soft couch and closed his eyes, faking to not have heard anything. _ _

__He had got ignored once again._ _

__"Geez, fine."  
Satanick puffed his cheeks and looked at his now cold tea, admiring its colour and shades, which resembled copper.  
Cinnamon tea, one of his favourite, as sweet as the kisses he got to steal from Ivlis, as warm as the arms that welcomed him every night. _ _

__Silence soon fell in the room, only the sound of pastels colouring paper and the icey noise of a spoon hitting a teacup resonating in it.  
It really was a calm evening.  
As he distractedly drank his tea, Satanick let his eyes enjoy the serene expression on Ivlis's face, his quiet breathing making his chest rhythmically rise and fall: he looked to be falling in a peaceful slumber. _ _

__'Adorable...' he thought while his lips curled up in a genuine and tender smile, a strong warmth making his stomach tickle and his heart skip a beat, pleased by the tranquility of all that. His eyes kept on travelling around, getting fully immersed that peaceful and cozy atmosphere, when suddenly his gaze fell on the colourful pastels scattered all over the coffee table._ _

__"What are you drawing Lico?" Satanick asked in a whisper once he sat down beside his son, leaving his teacup on the armchair, too curious to see for himself what Licorice had been drawing with much concentration for the past hour, receiving as a reply only a curt «it has nothing to do with you»._ _

__However, he wasn't going to let himself get discouraged by it._ _

__"Is it Roachy? You pictured his beauty very well," Satanick once again whispered, jokingly winking at his son. Usually he would have insulted Ivlis for being drawn instead of him but that day he felt joyful enough to make a gentle comment, enjoying in silence how the small hands moved all around to grab new colours._ _

__Yet, no responses arrived._ _

__'How can I make him talk?' he pondered in silence, genuinely looking forward to bond with his dear Lico, who kept on looking at the colourful drawing, completely ignoring what was happening around him. Maybe by teasing him a bit more..._ _

__"But you should really draw your papa sometimes and-, hey-, don't cover your ears!"_ _

__Nevermind.  
He just obtained the contrary of what he wanted. Satanick couldn't understand what to do to make Licorice draw him; did he have to spend more time with him? Or maybe... did he have to corrupt him? _ _

__"Luckily I bought you something!"_ _

__Yes, he definitely had to corrupt him. Jumping on his feet quite energically, Satanick walked out of the door, the sounds of his steps both distracting Licorice and awakening Ivlis, who only eyed his son with a confused look, unsure of what to think: did the big baby get upset and walked away or did he had a guest over?_ _

__Soon his doubts got cleared away by Satanick himself, who effortlessly walked inside with a pile of paint cans in his arms, all placed one on the other, and excitedly exclaimed: "Here! Paint! Now you can draw with your hands!"_ _

__Both Licorice and Ivlis were speechless: how much paint did he get? As the cans were being put on the table, the small magenta demon couldn't help but stare in awe at all the colours, internally struggling if thanking his -mean, terrible, bad- father for that beautiful present or brush it off, acting as if nothing happened._ _

__"Look, this blue is as blue as the sky at night. Oh! And this green is as green as grass."  
On the other hand Satanick took a sheet and began drawing on it with all the colours he called, chuckling to himself like a pleased kid. It has been a while since last time he had drawn something so he surely was looking forward to have some fun with his adorable son. Immersing once again an hand in a can, he stared at Licorice, smiling at him in a pretty devilish and mischievous way, as if he was planning something. _ _

__"And," he began, his smile widening even more, "this magenta is as magenta as you."  
As he muttered those words,  
Satanick pressed a finger against the tip of the nose of his son, who at first looked surprised, his big honey eyes shining with curiosity and wonder, but then mumbled something under his breath and immersed his little fingers in another can and...slapped them on the face of his shocked father. _ _

__Things didn't go as planned._ _

__"And you are as brown as-"_ _

__"Licorice."  
Suddenly Ivlis's clear and low voice resonated in the room, stopping the child in his tracks and interrupting Satanick's thoughts. _ _

__"Mama?" Licorice pondered as he turned to look at the flame devil, fearing to get scolded for, rightfully, slapping his father on the face._ _

__"Be careful to not dirty yourself."_ _

__But of course his mama wasn't going to scold him for something like that, because his mama truly understood his actions, or well, he liked to think he did._ _

__"Yes mama."_ _

__The scene could have been considered very sweet, a father worrying over his son, yet Satanick was too busy mumbling to himself after getting slapped, all the strenght leaving his body at that act. There was only one thing that could have made him feel better..._ _

__"Roachy come, let's draw together," he proposed while gazing over the still sleepy flame devil. He was busy stretching himself, soft grunts leaving his lips the more he tried awakening himself, a pleasant sensation washing over him._ _

__"Don't want to," he then lazily murmured out while scratching his head, only to rise his eyes once he felt a shadow hovering over him, meeting the face of a smiling Satanick, whose smile looked quite enigmatic, which was not a good sign._ _

__"Oi, what are you- I said no."_ _

__However, he didn't even have the time to finish what he was saying when he felt something cold hit the tip of his nose, causing chills to run down his back at the sensation: the devil of the Land of the Roots apparently thought that it was a good idea dirtying him with purple paint.  
Obviously Ivlis wasn't going to let something like that pass.  
So, after immersing his scaly hand in a casual can that was easy to reach, the flame devil slapped it on the face of Satanick, dirtying his other cheek, once again making the _poor papa _widen his eyes in shock, a betrayed look adorning the now colourful features of his face.___ _

____"Oh so this is how things are uh..." he murmured with a low tone before using his dirty hand to more mess around the face of Ivlis, who returned the favour by tarnishing the once white shirt of the other man, ending up making a mess that would have taken a lot of time to clean, not that at the moment the two devils cared; in fact, they were too busy dirtying each other like two grown up kids._ _ _ _

____That's when the real kid in the room let out a big sigh and walked over his parents, showing off proudly what he had in his coloured hands._ _ _ _

____"I finished my drawing."  
His modulated voice was so low that it could have been easily lost in the midst of that ruckus and yet Satanick and Ivlis immediately stopped what they were doing to look at their child, both admiring the little drawing, which appeared to be...Licorice hugging his mama while burning...his father's horns? _ _ _ _

____"It's a very...artistic drawing...." Satanick muttered a bit reluctantly, still showing a wide smile to his son; after all, it was genuinely a well done drawing, even if...no, there surely was another meaning...he must have not understood it, there was no other explaination._ _ _ _

____In denial and hopeful that it wasn't what he was seeing, Satanick went to pat Licorice's head, giving him his approval for the little piece of art, only to stop his hand midair when the little voice once again reached his ears._ _ _ _

____"Mama you dirtied yourself," the young demon gasped and ran over his mama, hugging his legs to check if everything was alright, worried for the many colours splattered all over his face. At the concern of his son, Ivlis simply sighed and patted his head, doing exactly what Satanick had wanted to do before, ruffling around the black and soft locks._ _ _ _

____"Your father's fault."_ _ _ _

____At those words the other devil widened his eyes and stared at his little family, a strong warmth overcoming his senses._ _ _ _

_____Father... _  
For some reason this word made him feel so happy, his lips quivering for the many emotions he felt. He could have never imagined that he would have found peace right by the side of the one he used to despise so much, even going as far as confessing his love and keeping him by his side as much time as possible.__ _ _ _ _

______Feeling emotional and overly affectionate, Satanick couldn't help but throw his arms around his two little treasures, hugging them close to him._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I love you both so much."_ _ _ _ _ _

______At those words both Licorice and Ivlis widened their eyes in confusion, the first one awkwardly murmuring «shitty dad, you are dirtying me», the latter mumbling flushed «what's gotten into you...», just to be hugged even tighter, their bodies squeezed together in a probably deadly grip; yet, Satanick didn't let them go, he couldn't let them go, not when they were so precious to him, so essential to his existence._ _ _ _ _ _

______"So so much."_ _ _ _ _ _

______It was a special and calm evening and nothing could ruin it._ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
